Castle Walls
by MrsDamonSalvatore97
Summary: Anna Green lives in a castle as a princess. You'd think she lives a perfect life but she doesnt.This all changes when her new waiter Nick shows her what live is really like. Will there love be accepted by her parent or will they live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

_Anna's POV_

_Everyone thinks I have it all but its empty living behind these castle walls._

**Hello my name is Princess Anna Green. I live in the United Kingdom. You would think I have a perfect life but my life is far from perfect. I live in Buckingham Castle. Yes I know what your thinking . You live in a castle ! Yes I do and believe its not as fun as you think. I am permitted to stay inside this castles property and I'm not allowed to go outside to see the real world without a bodyguard. I cant live a normal life and I'm friends with who my mom wants me to be. I mean I don't even think I have real friends. I know they all use me because I am the daughter of Queen Destiny and King James. I mean I would use myself if I were other people. Anyways my best friend is probably the waiter, Logan and he's like what 40 years old. I forgot to mention I'm 16 and I have never stepped foot into high school. I have home schooled all of my life. It sucks . I cant go to regular prom like other people.**

"**Um your highness the queen would like to see you," Logan said.**

"**Logan how many times have I told you to call me Anna"**

" **I know Anna I'm sorry its just that if your parents hear me I get the boot," he joked. I sighed I hated when everyone called me princess . I just want them to call me Anna . I hate being a princess . Its nothing like the books. Its like hell and I hate it.**

" **Anna I think you should hurry you of all people should know that you shouldn't keep your parents waiting."**

" **Right thanks Logan."**

" **Anytime"**

**I walked into my parents office annoyed. Whenever I asked them for something they always said no. Oh but when they wanted something I had to agree.**

" **good afternoon mom and dad,"**

" **hello Anna sit down please we have good news to tell you" my dad said.**

" **Your letting me enroll in high school !"**

" **No are you okay ?" she asked.**

" **Yes just disappointed ."**

" **ok on to the news ok we have a new employee and we need for you to show him around the house."**

" **why cant someone else show him around ?" I said annoyed/**

" **Young lady you will not use that tone with us ," my mother said.**

" **sorry," I muttered.**

" **that's better. Now he is going to be the new waiter because Logan has been promoted. He now manages all the workers."**

" **oh ," I said sadly, " when is he coming?'' Just then I heard somebody knock on the door.**

"**come in," my dad said.**

**The male figure walked in slowly . His head was down so I could see his face. He raised his head and said , " hello my name is Nick Smith and I'm the new waiter."**

**Wait back up one second, I thought. The new waiter is HOT and looks like he is my age. This is going to be fun . I smiled at the new waiter and said, " well Nick my name is Anna and believe me it's a pleasure meeting you" I smirked if he only knew what I had in store for him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2:**

_**Nick's POV**_

**Why is the princess looking at me? This is really weird. Do I have something on my face.**

"**well nick," she interrupted my thoughts, " let me show you around"**

" **uh ok … ," I Said uncomfortable.**

" **follow me ," she said grabbing my hand. Is this normal? I mean I know I'm new but why is she looking at like that. I better do what she wants or I'll get fired.**

" **and this is the kitchen," she continued, " um nick are you ok?'' I snapped back into reality.**

" **oh sorry you highness I was just thinking '" UGh don't not call me highness or that princess crap," she said aggravated.**

"**umm I'm sorry ?" I was confused . What was I supposed to call her? She looked really cute when she was mad. Wait.. Back it up did I call Princess Anna cute ? No Nick you'll lose your job . Keep this relationship professional.**

" **so that is the tour any questions?," Anna asked. Wow we finished the tour already. You see Nick you are already slacking off on the first day of work !**

" **So nick," Anna continued, " Tell me about yourself. Better yet lets play 20 questions ."**

" **umm ok ?"**

"**Ok nick where are you from?"**

"**I am from Birmingham"**

" **wow why are you working here there is so many cool jobs there.?"**

" **oh well I thought it would be cool to work here. Ok Anna what your favorite color"" Blue , yours?"**

" **green" we continued this for about 1 hour. Surprisingly Anna was really down to Earth.**

"**You have NEVER been to McDonalds or Burger King ?" I asked surprised.**

"**well no because I am not allowed out a lot." she said sadly.**

"**oh well I could buy some for you tomorrow before I come to work if you want ?"**

" **Oh my goodness could you do that for me ."**

"**Yes." then I felt someone's fragile arms wrap around my body. At first I was taken back but then I hugged back.**

_Anna's POV_

**Yes he is falling for me I can see it. Now to speed up the plan I need to make him jealous with a boy . **

'' **OK since the tour is over you can go to working now" I said shooing him away.**

"**Uhh ok ," he said awkwardly walking away. I ran to my room and quickly took out my contact book. **

"**come on come on his name has to be here somewhere !" I thought. " ahh there it is the one and only. I picked up my cell phone and heard a male voice say , " hello"**

" **hey," I said, " I need your help." **

**He sighed, '' Fine what is it" I smiled and began to tell him about nick and my plan .**


End file.
